


Focus

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, im horrible at tagging lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Female reader causes Drew to lose his focus during a hard day’s work..
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Focus

As I continued watching the dishes that had begun to pile up in the sink, I could feel Drew’s steely blue eyes boring into me.

The feeling made goosebumps erupt all over the exposed parts of my body. I didnt bother changing out of the pair of black, comfortable boy shorts and tank top I had on, knowing Drew was on his way home. 

‘’Can I help you with something?’’ I asked him, focusing on the glass I was drying with a paper towel and trying for a casual tone, though my heart rate picked up as he came closer to me and leaned his hip against the sink.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see the way his tight black dress shirt hugged his very defined arms and the sight alone threatened to make my knees buckle.

‘’You can start by telling me why you thought it was appropriate to send me that video when you know damn well I’ve had media all day?’’ Drew asked me. To anyone else, Drew’s tone would sound casual as well. But I knew. I heard the lower, raspier quality to it. A sound that told me desire was quickly over taking him and his patience was running thin.

I dared to smirk at him as I set a glass aside and picked up another.

‘’Oh you saw that, uh? Oops!’’ I giggled, bringing my bottom lip between my teeth.

The sound quickly died in my throat and was replaced by a soft gasp as my shorts were yanked down to expose more of myself to Drew.

‘’ I did see it. Bet you would’ve loved it if I played it for all those people..so they could watch you touch yourself after I explicitly told you to wait until I got home.. you love disobeying me don’t you? Don’t stop what you’re doing.’’ He growled, interrupting his own thoughts as I moved to set the glass down.

I let out a shaky whimper as his hands roamed my thighs and his fingers began exploring my core.

‘’But I um-‘’ I tried to form a coherent sentence but his fingers parting my wet folds and his velvety taking a long swipe against that sensitive part of me, didn’t let me. 

‘’It’s not so fun, is it? To be distracted when you’re trying to focus..’’ Drew taunted me, beginning pump a single digit in and out of my wet pussy. 

Come to think of it, the dishes never actually got done that day..


End file.
